


Throwdown

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [35]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Shots open the floodgates





	Throwdown

Slamming their shot glasses in unison, her ebony eyes continued to challenge.  
  
He signaled the bartender to load them up again, smirking while his tan skin lost a little color.  
  
“Not only will you not win because I feel some great Spencer line duty, but my situation is way worse than yours, Cassadine.”  
  
“I highly doubt that, Benson-Corinthos-Alcazar-Ja—“  
  
“Yeah, I’m not any of those now. Just—newly divorced, gives up on all men, Spencer.”  
  
Raising the glass once more, he let out a hot breath, “Sounds like a good idea.”  
  
They threw it back.  
  
“Aw, what’s wrong, Nikki? You given up men too?”  
  
Nikolas signaled the bartender, only to get a ‘one minute’ response. Shifting slightly in his bar stool, he glanced over at the easily amused blond bombshell, “You know—I think I give up on the human race all together.”  
  
“Really? I know this vamp thing is popular, but I highly doubt it’s true. So you might want to broaden your specifics a little.”  
  
“Funny, coming from a woman who’s dealt with how many movie mobsters now?”  
  
They threw another back, warning the bartender to just line ‘em up.  
  
Doing as told, the bartender shook his head.  
  
“You shouldn’t even be talking to me, you know? Lucky, Lulu, they have pretty good reason to hate me.”  
  
“Why cause the whole Liz thing? Please – I stop blaming people for that little witch’s actions a long time ago. I have no use for her, and my family will do better off without her involvement.”  
  
“They don’t see it that way.”  
  
“Because Lucky’s heart is stronger than his will ever was.” Carly saw the flash of remorse in Nikolas’ dark glare at the counter and growled, “He deserves better.”  
  
“Elizabeth—this thing was me.”  
  
“Right, and another man under the voodoo spell. I just don’t get it.”   
  
Nikolas lost himself in the alcohol and the company, the shame dripping from his words upon his admittance, “I lost them both. I made a decision, did things, I can never take back.”  
  
A shot glass ahead of him; she allowed herself to do the same, “Look, I know what it’s like to do things – destroy lives, level towns- whatever…and all I can say is karma’s a bitch. You will definitely pay, so be pleased that you’re still standing right now.”  
  
“Was that supposed to be good news?”  
  
“No, but it should alleviate some of that ‘what can I do to fix this’ cloud that is looming over your head. There’s nothing you can do, no way to fix, but one day your life will suck even more – be just as destroyed. Look at me, a son who has no idea who to trust. Two young kids who have no stable father figure. And I’m divorced, yet again.” She took another shot, refusing to wait for him anymore, and shrugged her shoulders, “And the world keeps turning.”  
  
“Are you always this matter of fact?”  
  
“Liquor helps.”  
  
“Right.” Nikolas released a long breath, seeing she had finished her row as he had two remaining. In the translucent liquid, he could swear he saw blue eyes judging his actions – unsure if they were Lucky’s or Elizabeth’s. Swallowing a thick yet smooth lump in his throat, he staggered to his feet, “You win.”  
  
“As predicted.” Carly let out a soft chuckle, the buzz of her consumption beginning to fully warm her skin, and turned on her barstool, “You gonna make it out of here, all right?”  
  
“I--I’ll walk it off.”  
  
“Whatever you sa—“   
  
Before Carly could finish her sentence, Nikolas was on the floor –chuckling at his clumsy fall.  
  
She released a heavy breath, stumbled to her own feet, and helped him up.   
  
Without any coaxing at all, he threw an arm over her shoulder and followed her outside of the bar.   
  
Carly tossed her head and, in absolute relief, the car appeared before them.  
  
The two of them tumbled into the car; she was unsure why it meant so much to help; he wondered why anyone took the time to pick him up off the floor; both unaware of how the night would end.


End file.
